


A Taste Of Dorne

by Proud_Saiyan_Warrior



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proud_Saiyan_Warrior/pseuds/Proud_Saiyan_Warrior





	A Taste Of Dorne

Kings Landing was sleeping, under a blanket of stars and darkness. The streets were quiet, apart from a few drunkard's leaving brothels or taverns to head home to their wives, or crawl into a dark alley to sleep. The quiet did not suit the city, it was a city made for raised voices and distant cries, this city was not supposed to be so restful, so at peace.

The Red Keep's windows gleamed with a thousand burning candles, flicking in the light breeze coming off the sea. But one room's window shined the brightest, offering a warm and inviting glow, beckoning even. Oberyn Martell's quarter's were as warm as the candle light suggested, reminding the two Dornish within of home.

Oberyn was bathing, in a tub made of copper, the water so scalding hot it reminded him of the sand's at home. Ellaria Sand, his paramour, was lying down on the bed in her favourite silks, awaiting him. She stared at the canopy above their featherbed. Both were at ease for the first time in weeks. Ellaria had never left Dorne, but Oberyn had told her of King's Landing, and the treachery that took place within it's walls – she had no lust to come to this place, but she followed Oberyn.

“Do you have to fight the mountain...?”, She asked softly from her spot on the featherbed, still looking at the canopy. She had heard tales of his strength, and of what he had done to her lover's family – those tales scared her, although she would never admit it to anyone but Oberyn himself.

He looked up from the water's of his bath and smiled softly in her direction, even though she could not see it.

“I need justice, for Elia...”, He replied. Those were words he often thought and said, but never had he been given a chance to actually deliver this justice. The wounds were still fresh for him, and only he could sew them shut – with a spear through the Mountains heart. His brother Prince Doran had begged him to be careful, but Oberyn had been careful his entire life and with justice within his grasp, he could not let it slip through his fingers like grains of sand.

There was a knock on the door, startling Ellaria. Oberyn turned his head towards the door and beckoned the knocker to come in, shifting only slightly in his bath water.

The door openly, and shut quietly, followed shortly by the dainty steps of a woman. Oberyn was not surprised, he had expected as much. The woman moved in view of Oberyn, and smiled sweetly towards Ellaria – who had now relaxed on the bed. Oberyn smirked and offered the woman the seat next to his bath with his hand. The woman sat down, and Oberyn returned to washing the dirt of the city off his arms.

“Did you enjoy your visit with my brother Prince Oberyn?”, She enquired.

“It was enlightening Queen Regent”, He answered, “I wondered when you would pay me another visit, I just expected that it would be when I had more clothing on and not in the hour of the wolf...”

Cersei smiled and pursed her lips. She had been hoping to catch him by surprise, but clearly he had been awaiting a visit from her. He was dangerously smarter than most of the Lord's infesting the Capitol these days, she reminded herself to tread carefully.

“Well”, Cersei answered softly, “I just wanted to make sure that you were both settling into the Capitol well enough”.

Oberyn's eyes flickered towards her briefly, trying not to laugh. He again returned to his scrubbing, paying attention to his chest.

“What good is it to dance around with idle conversation lioness? We both know what I want, but what is it that you came for?”, He questioned, feigning a large amount of interest in scrubbing his no longer dirty chest.

Cersei rose from her seat and moved towards the miniature banquet table that still had some various plates of fruits and other assorted items. She wrapped her hand around one of the goblets and filled it with wine, a sweet dornish blend that Oberyn had brought with him to King's Landing himself. She sipped it heartily, yet spilling not a drop. Oberyn smiled. It was a strong vintage, a vintage that ought to have the Queen speaking truth rather soon – The more she consumed, the more she divulged.

Returning to her seat next to the bath, Cersei paid careful attention not to look at Oberyn. She could not loose her composure, not even for a second.

“I came to wish you luck”, She turned, making sure to pay attention to the wall behind Oberyn's head more than Oberyn himself.

Oberyn raised an eyebrow, “Luck with what?”.

“Your fight against Ser Gregor”, She finished. Cersei could feel Oberyn's gaze lingering on her, it made her feel strange, vulnerable.

“Ha”, Oberyn laughed, placing his arms on the sides of the copper bath and using them to push himself up into a standing position. Cersei attempted to look away, but not in time, she saw everything. Her face flushed and Oberyn noticed, but chose not to comment. He got out of the bath, and Ellaria moved from her spot on the bed to bring him his golden bath robe, drapping it around his shoulders.

Oberyn grabbed Ellaria, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, holding her closely. Cersei shifted in her seat, unsure what to make of the exchange happening in front of her. Ellaria broke the kiss, smiling and leaving Oberyn's side to return to the bed.

He turned his attention back to Cersei, his eyes narrowed slightly.

“Luck is not something I believe in my Queen”, He muttered, pulling his bath robe around himself and tying it loosely.

“You should”, She replied, craning her neck upwards to lock her green eyes with his brown.

“Why? Was it luck that brought you to my door?”, He offered, smiling. She knew that he was on to her, and there was no way of escaping the Viper's grip.

“No”, She whispered. Cersei had no other answer.

“But we both knew that anyway...”, Oberyn stated. Grabbing a goblet for himself from the table and pouring some wine. Cersei attempted and failed to avoid watching him, he was entrancing, so different from Jaime in so many ways, and yet the same.

Her eye's passed over his face, studying the ghost of his beard that was coming in around the edge of his jawline. His chest was still mostly exposed from the bath robe only being loosely tied, his bronzed chest glistening with bath water. Cersei dragged her eyes away, reminding herself why she was here in the first place, she couldn't fall into Oberyn's traps. She would not allow herself to be burnt by a Dornish Sun.

She stood, moving to also fill her cup with more wine. They both drank together in unison.

“We need Dorne's support”, She stated. There would be no more dancing around the issue.

Oberyn nodded, “Loyalty always come's at a cost, and you want to know our price...”, He trailed off, pouring more wine into both of their cups.

Cersei laughed, the wine was going to her head and he could read her like a book.

“A Lannister always pay's her debts...”, She replied, sipping slowly on the wine.

“What do you have left to offer Queen Regent? We already have Myrcella, Tommen is to wed the Tyrell girl...What else is left?”.

Oberyn already knew what she was going to offer, and it was never something he would agree to, but he wanted to hear the words come out of her mouth.

Cersei swirled the remaining wine in her goblet and breathed deeply, “Me”, she responded.

Ellaria smiled from her place on the featherbed. She always knew this day would come, when some beautiful fair skinned high born would offer marriage to her Viper. A milk skinned maiden to steal away her bronzed warrior. But this was no maiden, not by far. This was the Queen Regent, Cersei Lannister, daughter of Tywin Lannister – A man that no one, ever said no to.

Oberyn smirked, finishing off his wine and placing the goblet on the table. He could feel the tension in the room, but it was all centered around Cersei. He knew this was coming, and so did Ellaria. He had gotten away for five years now without a proposal, and now here stood the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, almost begging at his feet for the opportunity to bring Dorne into the fold, and under their control.

Cersei finished her wine as well, feeling overcome with nervousness – a lot was riding on this proposal, she needed Dorne on her side, the realm needed Dorne.

“No”, Oberyn replied finally, his eye's fixed on hers.

She exhaled deeply, pushing her anger deep down inside of her.

“No?”, She muttered in disbelief.

Oberyn sighed, reaching out and knocking the goblet out of her hand and down to the floor. Cersei backed away, shocked by his actions. He kept following, slowly and deliberately.

“I cannot marry you Queen Regent...But I can give you a taste”, He whispered, his voice low.

Cersei watched his eye's grow darker, with a shade she was familiar with among men. She was not scared anymore, only confused, she did not understand what game he was playing with her. She continued moving backwards, until her heels touched the edge of his bed, there was no where left for her to go, and he was right in front of her. His bath robe had come undone with his constant movements, and he was standing before her, unashamed and unafraid.

She must be brave, like the lion she was.

“A taste of what...?”, She questioned, but he gave her no answer.

He shoved her lightly on the shoulder, and she felt herself fall backwards, landing on the featherbed. Ellaria hovered next to her, slowly undoing her bodice and her silks. One by One, all the layers were gone, pushed aside in a heap – forgotten.

She sat up and shifted herself backwards. Ellaria moved behind her, wrapping her arms around Cersei's waist, one hand cupping a milk white breast and the other continuing to move down. Cersei could feel Oberyn's gaze on her naked body, but she no longer cared. As Ellaria's fingers found their way to her lower lips, she closed her eyes. Cersei had never been touched by a woman, not in this place, and not like this.

Cersei was aware of the bed shifting slightly, but she paid it no mind, she was only focused on Ellaria's fingers. She felt hot breath on her face, soft and steady, and then lips against hers. The kiss was passionate and fierce at the same time, making her heart jolt and stutter.

Oberyn ended the kiss, smirking. He had her right where he wanted her. Cersei's eye's were still shut as he leaned forwards, his lips brushing against her ear and his face buried in her golden hair.

“A taste of Dorne, My Queen...”.


End file.
